


How The Mighty Have Fallen

by Tyloric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel Spoilers, Crack, Gen, He just frowns in a very manly fashion, Humor, Shepard does not pout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Citadel, Shepard personally inspects the damage done aboard the Normandy.</p><p>It's worse than he could have possibly imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> A quick response to the insanity round at the **[masseffect](http://masseffect.livejournal.com/1731546.html)** comm.
> 
> Prompt: It's only a model.

"Son of a bitch," Shepard groaned, digging through the box of his model ships.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Traynor asked from where she stood at the galaxy map.

Shepard - who was _not_ pouting, thank you very much - held up his model Sovereign, which was now cracked and missing an apendage. "That son of a bitch _broke it."_

"It's only a model, John," Kaidan remarked, picking up another crate to haul back down to the armory.

"No, Kaidan, it was not just a model. It was Sovereign, one of the rarest in the set. They don't even _make_ it anymore, and mine is ruined." Still not pouting. "The prize of my collection..." He mourns, digging through the box a bit more. "And my SR-2 is missing a cannon!"

Kaidan rolls his eyes. "Are we sure you're not the clone?" He shoots over his shoulder.

Shepard glares at his back. "That's no way to speak to your commanding officer, Alenko."

 _"Alleged_ commanding officer," he quips, the lift hissing shut before Shepard can respond.

"Bastard," he huffs indignantly, standing up. "I need to check on my fish."

Traynor waits a beat before saying, "He threw all of those out too."

_"Fuck!"_


End file.
